1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition and a resin molded article.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various resin compositions are provided to be used for various uses. Particularly, a thermoplastic resin may be used in various components, housings, or the like of home appliances or automobiles and in components such as housings of business machines and electric and electronic apparatuses.
Recently, plant-derived resins are being used, and one of the plant-derived resins known in the related art is a cellulose derivative.